


Aphrodisiac

by RaychelRay



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Married Couple, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychelRay/pseuds/RaychelRay
Summary: Chancellor Esteban and Chancellor Naomi are visiting the Kingdom of Napurna for a simple diplomatic mission. It's meant to be all work and strictly professional (with maybe a few kisses snuck in). However, after drinking a supposedly sleeping aide tea, Esteban's demeanor gets an unexpectedly domineering and needy attitude, Naomi doesn't seem to mind it one bit!
Relationships: Esteban & Naomi Turner
Kudos: 20





	Aphrodisiac

"The hydro-gondola is one of the best inventions that Princess Isabel and Princess Caterina have offered to the EverRealm. Which isn't a surprise since they are two of the brightest minds of this century." 

Naomi smiled up at Esteban. She had her arm looped through his as they continued to walk down the hallways of the Imperial Palace in the Kingdom of Napurna with the ruling Monarchs. It was always sweet to see him immediately gush over his youngest cousin.

"Overall, they will help improve travel within the city," Esteban continued, all the while, making sure to keep his strides smaller to match Naomi's. "Thereby cutting down on the amount of traffic, getting products in high demand across the city faster, and decreasing the people who have to suffer sitting in the hot sun when they are just trying to get home after a long day of work."

"And while it will be a considerable cost up front to construct it and the continual operation, you will be saving a little bit over time." Naomi added while she held herself up tall as to make sure her pink churna scarf that was wrapped around her shoulders didn't drag on the ground. "Not to mention the new jobs it will be creating for your people between builders, maintenance crews, and operators. You really are looking at the future of transportation."

"Well, Avalor certainly knows to send their best and brightest, not to mention their most charming," Queen Anitra said kindly. She was a tall, shockingly gorgeous Egyptian woman who had come from the Kingdom of Adelissi, that towered over both her husband, King Raja, and Naomi. But she moved with that same gracefulness that Esteban had.

"My Goddess is absolutely right," King Raja replied as he affectionately placed a kiss on the back of the woman's hand. "Queen Elena has always been a woman of her word and King Joaquin has already sent me raving reviews. So I look forward to seeing the paperwork you two have already drawn up."

"We may have something in place," Esteban said, in no doubt a tone that he thought was calm and collected, but actually had a great deal of smugness that Naomi felt it necessary to elbow him lightly in the ribs to keep him in check.

"That will be for a later time though, for now, we implore you two to please enjoy the rest of the afternoon to your leisure," Queen Anitra said, her long silky graying hair blowing in the breeze as she gestured towards the sprawling city below that laid beneath the Palace.

King Raja then bowed to them. "We apologize that we can't invite you to the temples with us, but they are very sacred."

Naomi shook her head. "There is no need for that, your grace. While I'm sure it would be a beautiful ceremony to witness from what I've heard about the Ancient Gods, we understand that it is for you and your people."

"We look forward to having your company again this evening at dinner, your majesties, and wish you a good day until then." Esteban fell into a gallant bow and Naomi followed with a small curtsy.

The King and Queen nodded their heads to them once more before each couple split off down different hallways.

"Good work as always, Miss Turner," Esteban said out of the corner of his mouth to her once they were out of ear shot range, even though Naomi hadn't been Miss Turner for almost two years now.

"Thank you Chancellor, it's always a pleasure doing business with you," Naomi replied to her husband with a cheeky wink. She was feeling really good about this.

The two Chancellors of Avalor had an overall successful string of Diplomatic missions over the past year. Acting on the orders of their beloved Queen, friend, and cousin to travel to other Kingdoms to take care a long list of overdue tasks: from renegotiating old trade agreements to investigating new medical treatments, and now successfully installing Avalor's first patent pended invention in a new Kingdom.

Naomi would have to admit though that she had worried about Esteban greatly during the beginning of all their travels. Despite his great thirst for adventure and impressively extended knowledge of sea voyages, he had barely traveled further than Nueva Vista and hadn't been separated from his family since during Shuriki's reign. But, he had been handling this very well and had flawlessly held up both his professional façade in front of monarchs and his caring attentiveness as a husband.

Still, when they rounded another corner into more long hallways, Naomi noticed that his footsteps faltered slightly, and this time, they were not for her benefit.

"It sure is hotter in Napurna," Esteban then noted as he pulled at the his collar of his dark blue Sherwani jacket.

The two of them had been gifted with the traditional outfits of Napurna this morning by the generous monarchs. The clothes were in beautiful, vibrant colors and were made with a lighter material that was more acclimated to the climate. However, the air here was hotter and dryer and felt more intense that Naomi appreciated the fact that her midriff was exposed, so that she could get a little cooled down from light breezes that blew down the spacious and open hallways.

"We can take our time to cool off in our room," Naomi recommended. "No sense in impulsively heading off somewhere if we're just going to end up getting heat stroke."

"This is true," Esteban agreed formally, but Naomi could tell he was grateful for her suggestion.

They opened the enormous doors to their lavish guest suites. And they really were lavish: with enough space that they could host their own party in here, tons of large seating cushions, the biggest four poster bed Naomi had even seen, and even a small beautifully tiled fountain in the middle of the room. If these were just the guest quarters, Naomi couldn't even imagine what the Royal Quarters looked like!

As soon as the bedroom doors closed, Esteban immediately took off the Sherwani jacket, leaving him in a loose, white Kurta undershirt, and carefully draped the jacket over the nearest chair, making sure the fabric and gold cords decorating it were nice and neat. Naomi followed suit, folding up her long scarf and toeing off her black silk slippers.

Naomi then went over and dipped her hands into the fountain. She used the cold water that encased her hands to then press it to her neck and chest, cooling down her warm and possibly sunburned skin.

She looked over to see Esteban rubbing his eyes harshly.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Was his initial response, but when he looked down at Naomi's cocked eyebrow, he decided to give her a real answer.

"I suppose I'm just not getting quite enough sleep for the past couple of days."

She wasn't surprised by this response, it was the one side effect he was having from all this traveling around as he wasn't used to adjusting quickly to different time zones like Naomi was.

"Well, there are a couple of hours before tonight's dinner, you could take a nap."

"This is true," Esteban said, stroking his beard. "Although I was so hoping to go over a few more of my notes."

"Even I know you've gone over those notes more than enough times that you have them memorized." Naomi said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You are allowed to take a break." Naomi smirked up at him before she slipped her still cold hands underneath the Kurta to touch the bare skin of his back. 

He let an undignified yelp at the contact that caused Naomi to laugh aloud. "You little tease." His fingers began mercilessly digging into her side.

Naomi let out a shriek of uncontrollable laughter and tried to push out of his grasp, but he only crushed her more tightly against him. In the midst of all her squirming, Esteban's leg somehow got between her legs. And it only took one push up from his knee that an audible moan got mingled in her laughter. They both instantly stilled.

Neither of them moved for a moment. Only taking the time to process just how tightly they were clutching each other and how ragged their breathing already sounded.

Esteban then moved down close enough to brush his bangs against her forehead. "You know what, I think you're right, and we should go to bed right this second."

Naomi snorted. "Really? That's your seduction tactic right now? We've done it a countless number of times now, so don't think it's going to be easy to..." 

Esteban's long fingers lightly glided over her exposed curve of her waist and trailing down so his fingertips played along the waistband of her skirt.

"You were saying?" He whispered and Naomi felt a shiver run down her spine. Damn him.

"I was also thinking we could...we could--" Esteban was cut of as he tried to badly stifle a loud yawn.

Naomi laughed again. "I think we should go to bed. To sleep."

There was suddenly an unexpected knock at the door. 

Esteban moved to go answer it, but Naomi caught his arm and gave him a sharp point to the bed, making it clear that she would take care of it. For once, he easily complied.

It ended up being one of the enormous Palace's many handmaidens with a rolling trolley that had a kettle, tea cups, fruits, and many small and delicious looking foods.

"I have come by to see if the honored guests need anything," She said, sweeping her arm behind her to the display.

"No, not at the moment, if we could actually have some privacy for the rest of the afternoon, that would be great." Naomi looked over her shoulder to see Esteban already sitting on the bed and taking his slippers off. He then gave his eyes another harsh rub. Naomi decided to take another glance down at the tray. "Actually, my husband could use probably use something...Oh, I know! There was a certain tea that I got last night that really helped." 

Naomi closed her eyes tightly, trying to remember what the Queen had suggested to help her sleep after Naomi had made a comment about being too excited to fall asleep. "I think it had something called Ashwagandha in it."

Naomi could of sworn she saw the handmaiden's eyebrows raise slightly, but they went back down to their neutral expression so quickly that Naomi wasn't sure if she was now seeing things. Perhaps she could use some rest too.

"Of course."

With an impressive display of speed, the handmaiden made a cup of tea and handed the steaming and brewed concoction to Naomi.

"Thank you." Naomi watched as the handmaiden bowed and started on her way to the next set of occupied rooms before Naomi closed the bedroom doors and even locked them for good measure.

Naomi picked up the front of her skirt high as she walked across the room and climbed into large bed, making sure to not rip the delicate fabric.

"Here, I've got you something." She passed Esteban the cup. "It should help you relax."

He smiled and took a few loud gulps from the cup, expressing just how tired he was since he couldn't take his usual dainty sips right now.

"Thank you," He said slightly breathless as he placed the tea cup on the bedside table before positioning himself to lay his head on her chest.

Naomi always found it adorable how much like a spoiled child he got when he was like this, especially when he nuzzled against her breasts. She settled comfortably against the pile of pillows, letting her body decide whether she would join him in sleep or read the newest adventure book that she had gotten in Avalor. Naomi knew from personal experience that the author was a wildly exaggerated in her storytelling, but it made for an entertaining read all the same.

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are?" Esteban then said softly, his fingertips tracing the line of Satu characters that she had tattooed over her right ribcage.

"I do know," Naomi said as closed her eyes complacently. "But you can go ahead and keep talking about it anyways."

"So smart...so sassy...so beautiful..." His words were starting to slur a little, the teas effect were probably kicking in. "Not to mention that sexy pink color your skin gets when you're aroused."

Suddenly Esteban crawled on top of her and slammed his lips on hers. Naomi's eyes shot open as she was caught completely off guard by his weight instantly pinning her down into the bed, and his tongue pushing it's way into her mouth. All she could do was grab a fistful of his shirt and roll her head to allow his further exploration of the inside of her mouth.

They parted with a loud pop of their mouths.

"I thought you were tired?" Naomi reminded him, trying to move and at least sit somewhat up right.

"I was..." Esteban's nimble fingers worked quickly to remove her new choker, before they began sliding down her body. "But suddenly, I feel more awake and so much more."

Esteban's hand slipped under the waistband of her skirt without hesitation and Naomi jumped at the contact.

His hand abruptly halted though and his now hazy brown eyes widened. "Why, Senora Turner-Flores, you've become completely smooth down there."

Naomi felt a small blush creep up. "Oh yeah, well, the clothing here shows a lot more skin so I decided to get rid of it to--"

"I want to talk a closer look." With a mad dash, Esteban's head dove beneath her long lehenga skirt. Naomi could only look in bafflement as the lump underneath began moving up her legs.

Before she could try and bunch up the bright pink and green colored fabric around her thighs, he placed a kiss on the newly bare skin.

Naomi's breath hitched in her throat. She had felt self-conscious at first about how exposed her skin had felt, especially since she could have sworn she felt a constant breeze down there. Now, however, she felt glad she had done it, as she felt the warmth of his lips at every kiss and lick he gave her. Even the slight tickle of his facial hair only added to the stimulation.

His large hands then found their way out of the tangled up bunch of fabric and reached up to forcefully grab handfuls of her small breasts with a wild abandon as his hot mouth continued tasting her.

That was different.

Esteban was a romantic sort, like the rest of his family, although he didn't always show it so openly. But behind closed doors, he took time to light candles to set their bedroom in an amber glow, kiss her all over her body, and even played guitar in bed while they caught their breath between lovemaking sessions.

Now, he was being rougher and greedier. She didn't hate it, not even a little, and definitely not when he grabbed her left thigh and bit down on the soft tender skin, and right over the birthmark she knew she had there. But it was still a noticeable change.

Naomi was unable to stop the mewling noises that she were coming out of her mouth. They hadn't done anything intimate together since they had docked their ship in Napurna. And even on their voyage here, between Naomi captaining and Esteban's paperwork, they had only done some quick couplings in the mornings. Satisfying for sure, but always leaving her still wanting more.

She clawed and gripped the expensive silk pillows in a way that she was sure would rip them when she came, which would be very soon. 

But as soon as she was on the edge, her body and mind anticipating her orgasm that was coming on, Esteban suddenly stopped and reemerged up.

"Can I enter you, _mi amor_?" He asked earnestly, his head resting against her knee.

Naomi's mouth hung open as she tried to focus her mind from the haze and disappointment of not being able to come. It also took a considerable amount of willpower to be able to form a coherent sentence since was moving too fast for her to keep up.

She was able to finally say. "Take off your shirt first."

He did as she commanded and made quick work of getting rid of the Kurta. Naomi reached up a hand to touch a part of him that she loved so much, a chance to touch the sparse chest hair, and scars, and muscles that all made up his chest.

She didn't have a chance to though, because Esteban wasted no time in lifting up her hips a little and fully plunging into her in one go. Naomi's legs spasmed at this, and she felt the overwhelming need to grip his shoulders in order to anchor herself to something solid as he immediately began moving at an unforgivable pace and her body rolled on the waves of pleasure that followed.

Esteban pulled up her black long sleeved choli blouse enough to expose her breasts. But he didn't touch them. Nor her neck or her clit. Instead, his hand went to following the curve of her collarbone, stroking the valley between her breast, down the planes of her abs, and just stopping right at her bellybutton. He was avoiding touching all key spots.

It was from this excessive amount of teasing that when his blunt teeth finally bit down harshly on the side of her neck and his thumbs rubbed her nipples in tight circles that her hips and legs buzzed from a small orgasm that coursed through them.

Her fingers when up to lightly stroke at the side of his neck, and he expectantly jumped at that since his neck being just as sensitive as hers.

However, rather than hear him whimper, Esteban growled and then grabbed both her wrists in only one hand and pinned them down above her head.

"I honestly can't believe you're my wife. How lucky I am to have you," Esteban panted out, not faulting in his rhythm for even a second. "You're like a golden star when you talk so passionately. A bright light. It takes all by power not to want to take you during business meetings at times." His thumb from his free hand then pressed to her mouth. "Especially when you tap a pen against those pretty pink lips of yours."

Naomi bit said lips tightly in a futile effort to suppress the wanton noises that seemed to be fully escaping her uninhibitedly.

"Extraordinary...extraordinary...extraordinary..." He kept saying between each thrust.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Naomi managed to say around her moans and whimpers.

"Because you clench around me more when I do." A smirk curled up on his lips. "In fact _,_ I've noticed that you always do that actually. You like when I praise you."

"No!" Naomi exclaimed defensively. There was no way she would like something so shallow. "I--I do not--oh fuck!"

She had been so distracted in trying to prove him wrong, she hadn't noticed that he had lifted up hips up even higher and was now hitting the deepest part inside her.

"Go ahead and come, _mi amor_ , because I know I will follow right behind you." Esteban pressed a kiss to her knee before he put her leg over his shoulder. "I always do when I see that delicious orgasm face of yours."

With no more quips or remarks on the tip of her tongue, Naomi finally gave in to her base desires as she let her mind go completely blank and let her body take control as she got closer and closer.

And when she finally came, her whole body shuddered and spasmed so violently that her nails dug painfully into the palm of her hands as they were still pinned down by him.

A man of his word, Esteban did indeed follow her. He let go of her wrists to instead grab her hips and make sure to hit that deep spot in her when he released himself. That sensation only almost made Naomi come again while she was still in the midst of coming down her previous body shattering orgasm.

When Esteban pulled himself self out, she felt just how sticky she was between her legs, and was certain that if she wasn't regularly drinking her moon tea, she would have gotten pregnant right this very moment.

Naomi brushed the sweaty stands of hair from her face and took a few deep breathes, hoping that would help subside the searing heat of her skin.

Esteban though, despite his earlier complaints, didn't seem effected at all by the heat as his hands went to work pulling down and freeing her of her skirt completely.

"Again?"

"I don't want to squander this opportunity," He breathed into her neck and simultaneously tried to pull her blouse off.

Naomi grinned and raised her arms to help him out. "To make my legs feel like jelly? Trust me, you've done that plenty of times and will get plenty more times to."

Once Esteban got her blouse off, he threw it off the bed to join the rest of their clothes on the floor. "I will see to that, but right now, I haven't felt this alive in...years." Esteban's throat bobbed slightly. "I know I don't always last incredibly long."

"Three times in a row is enough to make any woman happy," Naomi assured him as she buried her fingers in his hair. "Especially with a lover as finely aged and skilled as you."

Esteban leaned into her comforting touch. "But there are nights that I look at you, and wish I could take you all night long. Be able to fully turn off that never ending mind of yours for more than just a couple hours, and make it so you can't even walk."

Naomi's swallowed at the almost smoky look of his eyes that bore into her, threatening to burn her up completely by just sheer intensity. She never had any complaints about their love life, truly. However, who was she to deny such a bold declaration of passion?

"Alright, my love, just at least let me get something to drink first."

Naomi blindly reached on the bedside table, but her attempt ended being fruitless. 

It turned out the water jug and cups were on the other side of the room. Esteban wasn't helping matters at all as he was already holding her hips from behind and assaulting the rose tattoo that was on the back of her sensitive neck with small bites and kisses.

Already starting to feel just as needy and wanting to have him back inside of her, Naomi settled for grabbing the tea cup from earlier and taking a small enough sip to soothe her hoarse throat.

Naomi barely had time to put the cup down though before she was pulled back and sat in her husband's now bare lap. Apparently he had gotten rid of his pants in the very short amount of time she had her back turned.

His already raging cock was pressed firm against her ass as his needy and hot mouth continued biting and sucking at different parts of her neck and his hands moved her touch and caress all over her glistening body.

Perhaps is was a combination of all these that Naomi began to feel her blood start to run hot, insanely hot, and made her cunny get wet in an instant.

"I'm ready," Naomi panted out. She looked over her shoulder at him, and felt absolutely no shame as she then said. "Make it so I have to crawl on my hands and knees. Please."

She felt him twitch at the plea. Esteban roughly turned her face back more to give her a sloppy kiss.

"That's my smart, pretty wife."

Naomi was then roughly pushed forward so that she was on all fours as he firmly grabbed her hips from behind.

And when he slammed into her, her world became nothing but bursting stars and incorrigible bliss.

***********

Naomi woke up the next morning to her spooning Esteban, her arms wrapped around his waist from behind and her head nestled between his shoulder blades. 

They each were only laying on small throw pillow and were covered precariously by a silk sheet. The rest of the many pillows and thick blankets had been kicked onto the ground sometime during their many, many rounds of absolutely wild sex.

She didn't even need to attempt to move to know how sore she was.

Naomi considered pinching Esteban awake for getting her into such a helpless state, but when she saw the large, red welts that scored his back from where her fingernails had dug into him, she supposed they were even enough. She instead placed a kiss on the tender marks on his back.

Esteban's body jumped slightly before he slowly moved to turn himself to fully face her.

The sharp, piercing look of lust from last night had smoldered down back to their familiar warm, soft brown color.

His poufy quaffed bangs laid limp against his forehead while the usually slicked back hair stuck out, the silver and black strands tangled together. All this no doubt a result from a mixture of sweat and Naomi's insistent fingers.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked, his hand petting her waist.

She began to run a hand over his chest lovingly, since she hadn't been able to do it at all last night. "I'm starving actually, I haven't eaten thing since yesterday afternoon." Naomi said as her stomach almost gurgled at the thought and she was reminded of all the delicious foods she had smelled in the bazaar upon their arrival.

"This is true," He said in a groggy tone. "I can order us some grapes and cheese before we go down for breakfast. Though if I recall, their breakfasts should be just as much of a feast as their dinners that you should--"

The couple then gasped before sitting upright in alarm.

"THE DINNER!"

After a hasty basin wash up and dress into the other set of clothes King Raja and Queen Anitra had thankfully given them, the Chancellors were out the door and practically running down the hallways.

"Oh Gods, my back is killing me," Esteban complained threw gritted teeth.

"Well, I don't think I need to go into detail about much more sore I am and where," Naomi said in a slightly bitter tone as she pulled the pink chunri, that she was now using as a headscarf, tighter to try and cover up the many dark love bites that decorated her neck and chest.

When they reached the entry way to the dining hall, they slowed down their pace. Taking one last minute to smooth out their clothes, link arms, and enter with as much grace and dignity as they could muster.

Thankfully, this morning it was only King Raja and Queen Anitra in the room, and not their very extensive family of children and grandchildren.

King Raja was the first to see them, and lit up in his usual jovial way. "My friends, I hope this day finds you well!"

"It does, thank you."

"Yes, quite lovely."

Naomi and Esteban quickly bowed before silently and immensely struggling to sit down as softy as possible onto the two nearest pillow seats.

"We were worried when you never showed up last night. Afraid maybe you got sick or something," Queen Anitra said as she ripped of a piece of bread to feed it to a magnificently large and blue peafowl that was sitting beside her.

Guilt immediately began gnawing at Naomi. So much for a perfect and flawless run of diplomatic missions. She could hardly call it a success when she had missed the first dinner with the ruling monarchs because her and Esteban had spent the whole night...not even making love, more like mating like two feral beasts.

Speaking of whom, she shared a side glance with him as they both silently wondered what lie they could come up with that would sound the most believable. This was scrapped instantly though, as the handmaiden who had come by their room last night stepped forward from her position by the wall.

"I'm afraid the fault may lie with me, your majesties," She said, her head bowed low. 

Queen Anitra raised an eyebrow. "Whatever could you mean Giana?"

"I gave them Ashwagandha tea as Lady Naomi requested, though I made it with ginger root."

"Oh, right the tea," Naomi said, jumping onto the convenient explanation. "I had it the other night to help me sleep, so it must have worked well last night."

The King and Queen however, shared a look with each other, before they descended into a series of laughter with King Raja's booming howl and Queen Anitra's soft titters behind her hand.

"What?" Esteban and Naomi asked in unison, forgetting protocol as they were unable to keep the annoyance out of their voices.

"My friends, while that herb can be used for sleep, it also can be used, and is more commonly used, as an aphrodisiac when mixed with ginger root. It all depends on how you brew it," Queen Anitra explained, all the while trying to keep the corners of her mouth from quirking up too much.

"What?" The Chancellors asked in unison again, although this time, it was in a completely dumbfounded tone of voice.

"I apologize, I misinterpreted what you were asking. I made the assumption because I knew the couple had not been intimate for a long time," Giana said unabashedly with another small bow, this time to the Avalorans. "I could tell by the way Chancellor Naomi walked."

'What did she mean by the way I walked!?' Naomi thought loudly but couldn't say because the words were caught in her throat.

"Well, at least the good news is that is was nothing serious!" King Raja than let out a dreamy sigh. "Do you remember our wedding night, _mera pyaar?_ " the elder man asked, leaning into his wife's side.

"I do, _ya helo,_ " Queen Anitra said, her fingers casually playing with one end of his large, gray mustache. "Though, you'll have to excuse me that the honeymoon part has always been a lot more of a blur. It was a very long week in our room together."

Naomi and Esteban looked away, feeling like they shouldn't be witnessing this clearly intimate moment, even though the Napurnain couple had not been as considerate to the Avaloran couple's own sexual escapades.

"Oh my! You two probably didn't get much sleep then since this was your first time using the herb!" Queen Anitra exclaimed, resting a hand on her cheek in genuine concern. "You two must be exhausted and should go back to your room to properly wash and rest."

"That's not necessary, your majesty," Esteban said hastily, even though Naomi saw him twinge slightly in pain as he shifted in his seat in embarrassment. "We have a schedule to stick to and wouldn't want to impose on you anymore than we already have."

"Nonsense, there is nothing wrong with a couple expressing their love to one another." King Raja than sat up in excitement. "In fact, I'll get you an order of the herb and a copy of the Kama Sutra! Consider it a belated wedding gift."

"Oh my Gods," Naomi mumbled into her hands, feeling the hot and scarlet blush creeping through her skin. She was probably close to resembling a large ripe tomato.

"And my Queen is right, you should go back to your rooms for the time being."

Esteban looked like he wanted to reject the offer again, but already feeling mentally and physically drained, a bath and nap sounded heavenly to Naomi.

"We thank you kindly for the offer, and my husband and I will go do that right now." Naomi got up and yanked Esteban back to his feet in a surprising feat of strength, given her current condition.

"Excellent!" King Raja clapped his hands together. "We will pick this up later this afternoon then! Give us a chance to show you our exquisite hanging gardens."

"Just make sure to be there on time please," Queen Anitra said with an overtly sickly sweet tone. King Raja was good-humored, but Naomi had a distinct feeling that the Queen was the more mischievous one.

Naomi and Esteban gave half-hearted and mortified bows before promptly leaving the dining hall before anything else could be said.

However, Naomi could of sworn that she then heard King Raja say. "Should we tell them that the tea is also used to increase fertility?"


End file.
